suruba demoniaca
by Eunaoexisto
Summary: leiam!


**O Chamado para a morte**

**Numa noite fria Madelaine uma menina de treze anos saiu para ir na esquina de sua rua.Madelaine morava á um kilometro da esquina e todos os dias a jovem fazia o mesmo trajeto para ir encontrar seus amigos.**

**Madelaine quando chegou na esquina não havia ninguem eseto ela.Madelaine resolveu voltar para casa quando derrepente quando etava caminhando torseu o pé e caiu num barranco e comesou a rolar barranco abaixo.**

**Quando Madelaine parou de rolar percebeu que não estava mais na sua rua.Para Madelaine aquele lugar era muinto familiar(apesar de nunca ter visto aquilo ali antes nessa vida)Madelaine estava perdida e longe de casa não sabia o que fazer,derrepente ela ouve uma voz chamando o nome dela,a garota olhou para os lados e viu que não havia ninguem ali.Madelaie prestou atenção e viu que a voz vinha de dentro da floresta que apareceu misteriosamente na frente dela,ela comesou a andar dentro da floresta ea voz não parava de chamar por ela ela andou,andou e andou,até se deparou com duas coisas o fim da floresta e uma mansão enorme na frente dela,o que mais incomodava a jovem era aquela voz misteriosa que não parava de chamar por ela.**

**Quando Madelaine parou para prestar atenção viu que a voz vinha de dentro da mansão ela sentia que não era pra ela entrar mas ela não se resistiu e entrou.**

**Os portões da mansão eram de ferro e pesado e fazião rangido.Quando Madelaine bateu na porta e viu que não que não havia ninguem,então ela entou tentando não fazer muinto barulho.Madelaine começou a subir as enormes escadarias subiu,subiu e subiu até que ouviu uma correria no soltom da mansão.A garota correu para ver se achava alguem quando derrepente viu uma porta de madeira se abrir sozinha.Ajovem assustada perguntou com a voz tremula:**

**-Olá?tem alguem ai?**

**A jovem começou a sentir um chreiro horrivel de carne morta parecia que tinha algum corpo se defecando por ali.Quando Madelaine entra no quarto não ve ninguem, e o cheiro estava cada vez mais forte e insuportavél.Madelaine ve um quadro antigo ali na parede pendurado atraz da cama,Madelaine asende a luz para ver quem estava no quadro,quando acendeu a luz e olhou para o quadro levou um susto a mulher que havia no quadro era ela o susto madelaine cai no chão e comesa a caminhar de costas e sente um leve arrepio nas costas Madelaine olha para cima e ve um fantasma de criança que fala para ela:**

**-Em fim nós nos encontramos não é mamãe?**

**-Quem é voce?**

**-Esqueceu mamãe da sua propria filha?**

**-Pera ai eu só tenho treze anos não posso ser sua mãe e nem tenho filho!**

**-Voce sempre foi tão mantirosa e esta sendo novamente só que desta vez dizendo que eu não sou sua filha!**

**-Garota voce deve estar louca eu nunca vi voce antes em toda minha vida!e outra por que voce é tão branca?**

**-Voce esqueceu é?**

**-Esqueci o que ei?**

**-Que voce me matou quando eu estava dormindo nesta cama e voce chegou e me esfaquiou com uma faca de cozinha!**

**Madelaine chorando falou:**

**-Mas eu nunca vi voce antes sua maluca!**

**-Como voce está se sentido agora mamãe no lugar da vitma e sem poder se defender?**

**A menina pegou um martelo na mão,e Madelaide perguntou:**

**-O que voce vai fazer com esse martelo?**

**-Voce que mesmo saber?**

**-Q quero!**

**-Isso!**

**A menina deu um martelada na cabeça de Madelaite e a amarrou na cama onde ela foi morta.**

**Quando Madelaine acordou já estava amarrada na cama.**

**-Onde estou?Ai minha cabeça está doendo!O que aconteceu?**

**-Então mamãe voce finalmente acordou...**

**Falou a menina com uma faca de cozinha bem afiada na mão mostrando a Madelaine.**

**-O que voce pretende me fazer com essa faca?Me matar?**

**-Como voce adivinhou mamãe?**

**-O que voce vai me me matar?**

**-Sim! Porque voce acha que eu chamei voce até aqui?**

**-Voce teria coragem de matar sua propria mãe minha filha?**

**-O que voce me chamou de filha?Eu não acredito! **

**-E sim tenho coragem de matar voce,assim como voce teve coragem de me matar!**

**-Mas voce não está morta,ao contrario está bem viva na minha frente...**

**-Viva eu?Até seria uma boa depois de levar cinco facadas no coração e ainda depois de quase morta ouvir voce dizer que me ama e que fez isso pelo meu proprio bem! **

**-Se voce está realmente morta porque não está no ceú?Hei?**

**-Simples é que eu fiquei na terra esperando por voce para me vingar,sua covarde!**

**-Por favor me solta...**

**-Nunca e chega de papo vou acabar com isso e voce agora!**

**A menina dá cinco facadas no coração de Madelaine.**

**-E ai gostou da sensasão de sentir uma faca atravesando voce?Hei?responda!**

**Madelaine agonizando respondeu:**

**-Não!**

**-Doi não é?**

**-Sim doi muinto!ai!**

**-Isso é bem feito por voce ter me matado mamãe!Agora voce irá morrer mamãe...**

**-Eu,não,sou,sua,mãe!Me desamarra agora estou mandando!ai...**

**-Ainda não voce tem que ficar nas ultimas para mim te soltar.Afinal voce ainda está muinto forte.Aos poucos voce vai ir perdendo sangue até morrer.**

**Madelaine aos poucos foi parando de respirar...**

**-Por favor me solta eu quero ir para minha casa!**

**-Cale a boca voce já está em casa!**

**Madelaine comesou a ver toda a sua vida passar diante de seus olhos como se fosse um filme.Foi quando ela pessou:**

**-Se eu não tivesse vindo até aqui agora eu estaria em casa com meu pai e minha mãe comendo pizza tomando coca-cola e vendo um filme no dvd!**

**Esses foram os ultimos pensamentos de Madelaine antes de morrer e ir para um novo mundo!**

**Na manhã seguinte a policia foi procurar Madelaine que estava desaparecida desde a noite passada...Ea encontraram morta e amarrada em cima de uma cama.**

**Madelaine etava coberta de sangue com a pele branca que nem de uma boneca de porcelana e fria que nem a noite que madelaine foi vista com vida pela ultima vez!**

**obs:Os amigos de Madelaine relatam até hoje que na noite de sua morte Madelaine foi até a esquina como de costume! Só que desta vez Madelaine olhou bem para eles fixo se virou e saiu andando e logo mais a frente uma menina de maximo oito anos empurrou Madelaine barranco abaixo.E dai a menina saiu correndo tras de Madelaine.Eles tembém dizem que a menina era muinto parecida com a jovem Madelaine.**

**RECADO INPORTANTE**

**Meu nome é Madelaine já que voces leram minha história tenho um recado para dar para voces.Quando voces escutarem alguem chamando por seus nomes olhem bem para os lados se não houver ninguem chamando voces mesmo que a voz continue não sigão a voz porque esse pode ser o chamado para a morte! Madelaide Correia Santos nascida 26/01/90**

**morta 24/05/03**


End file.
